prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG15
is the 15th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 209th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nozomi ignores Rin's warnings when she doesn't listen to her and soon the girls find themselves in the "Jack and the Beanstalk" fairytale. '' Summary Nozomi and Urara are playing a cleaning game when Kurumi stops them, believing it to be too dangerous for them. Rin warns Nozomi on being more careful, but after failing to listen she accidentally knocks things over. Luckily, Rin is able to catch them and she resumes scolding Nozomi- threatening not to help her anymore. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Shibiretta came up with the plan to separate the Cures and Milky Rose. At Natts House, Rin worries she may have been too hard on Nozomi. However, Nozomi doesn't appear to be upset or angry at all. Then they sense a Palmin and the four go and run after it, but in a flash, they find themselves within the Fairy Tale world, with Rin dressed as a boy with a bag of beans. They put the beans away but one falls, causing a giant beanstalk to appear. Assuming the giant may be a Palmin they decide to climb up it. Meanwhile, Komachi, Karen, and the fairies are riding on Syrup looking for Nozomi and others. When the girls reached the giant's house, they went through the hole in the door like a mouse they see nearby and climb upstairs, hearing the Giant sleeping. It suddenly awakens after Urara sneezes, and they find out that the mouse is actually a Hoshina. Rin wanted to get out as fast as possible, but Nozomi said they have to take a snapshot of the Palmin because it might be a monarch. Transforming the girls begin to fight the Hoshina. But it is far too big for them to fight and Dream suddenly recalls how she hurt her knee that morning. She determines this may also be a weakness for their enemy, so she and Rouge aim their attacks at it. This seems to work, followed by Lemonade and Milky Rose joining them until Dream is able to defeat it with a well-placed attack. Everything returns to normal and the girls are taken back to Natts House. They talked about what they did in this time, but while they are upset to have lost the Palmin, they are surprised when it suddenly appears out of Rin's hair. Rin took a picture of it and it appeared to be Queen Bavarois; a very chatty creature. However, they decide that with her around things won't be boring. Major Events *Shibiretta captures Nozomi, Urara, Rin and Syrup in the world of "Jack and the Beanstalk". *Queen Bavarois appears for the first time when her Palmin is captured by Rin. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Queen Bavarois Villains *Shibiretta *Anacondy *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes